An Ordinary Day
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in Magnolia, wasn't it? "Stop this nonsense. Why do you flirt with me lately? It's getting on my nerves. You're making me feel weird!" NaLu, slight GaLe Gruvia and ElfEver.


_Hello there! This is my second Fairy Tail fic. I don't know really know how it came to look like this, but that doesn't matter! I'd say, enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is sure welcome._

**An Ordinary Day**

It was just like any other ordinary day in Magnolia, where Lucy was working on her – so important – novel and was unconsciously waiting for Natsu to burst through the window and startle her. Then she would go Super Saiyan and grab her frying pan – oh how she looked like ChiChi sometimes -, take Natsu by his scarf and beat him to death. Well, almost of course – you know the drill.

But when noon striked and Natsu and his flying blue companion, Happy, still did not came to see her, Lucy felt something was off. She couldn't comprehend what didn't feel right. The blonde narrowed her eyebrows, eyes up to the ceiling while she held her pen against her lips. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and the more she thought about what was wrong, the more stressed she became. At some point the Celestial Mage gave up and shrugged her shoulders carelessly. It was time for her to go the guild – like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

Stretching out her arms, she yawned quietly like a lady should do and later readjusted her skirt. Turning around, Lucy looked at herself one more time in the mirror and gave her herself the thumbs up. The smile that reached her face didn't leave when she head out to the infamous guild called Fairy Tail – like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

Walking over the edge of the riverbank, the blokes of the famous boat – who doesn't know them by now should be taken care off – warned her not to fall off the edge. Lucy waved and thanked them for their kindness, but said that she would be okay – like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

After a ten minute walk, the busty blonde reached the guildhall. Grinning madly, she clapped in her hands, ready to find a mission on the request board to pay her monthly rent. Of course Lucy had only 4 days before her deadline was due, but she would find a simple mission, beat the crap out of some guys, take the reward, head back to Magnolia and pay off her landlady – like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

But just when she was about to open the large doors of the guildhall, something snapped. For that simple job Lucy did need her teammates, so the ex-heiress hoped that the rest of her team was present. Determined, she pulled the doors open en walked in with her head held high, still wearing the same smile when she left her apartment. Levy greeted her with a lopsided smile, but Lucy noticed that the blunette wasn't really consciously present while greeting. Absently minded, Lucy thought it was because of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, who was sitting opposite of the Solid Script Mage. The blonde's eyes locked with Gajeel's for a second and he nodded – somewhat friendly. Lucy grinned and winked at Levy knowingly, before heading towards the bar – like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

A broken stool flew past Lucy's head, but she didn't really notice. It wasn't like that didn't happen often. The blonde mage heard Elfman talking about being manly to Evergreen, who was beyond pissed at the white-haired mage, although when looking more closely, one could see she wouldn't leave Elfman's side, because she secretly liked his company – like any other… Oh you know the drill by now.

Lucy took a seat on her regular stool and ordered an orange juice, somewhat different than her usual tea, but nothing out of the ordinary. Mira smiled her motherly smile and handed her a fresh glass of orange juice.

Lucy turned around in her seat and stared at the guildhall in silence. Usually, one could find her smiling at her companions, but now a distressed look could be seen in her eyes. She knew she forgot something, but what in the world was it that she had forgotten.

Not being aware of her surroundings, a certain Ice Mage startled her when he clasped her shoulder. Because of this, Lucy lost her balance, hit the counter with her back, was startled again, flew sideways and prepared herself for the landing, which – luckily - never came. Two arms were wrapped around her small waist, making her blush just the slightest. Turning her head, Lucy found herself face-to-face with the grinning Gray Fullbuster – this wasn't like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

"Watch yourself. You can be so clumsy sometimes, Lucy," Gray said while letting her go. Lucy shrugged his comment of, made an inaudible remark and crossed her arms over her busty chest. Behind them could be heard someone growling and the Celestial Mage instantly knew who that person was. "Juvia, I'm not your love rival," Lucy mumbled quietly, before Juvia could say anything. Juvia came from around the corner and was about to protest, when Gray silenced her to take her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Immediately, Juvia was back to her daydream – like any other ordinary day.

"Gray, have you seen Erza. My deadline is due and I need the money, so you know," Lucy smiled deviously and Gray chuckled lightly. "Erza was off on a solo mission this morning and I promised Juvia I'd take her to the spa, so I'm sorry. But Flame-head is your partner, right? Why don't you ask him?"

Something snapped. The blonde mage clasped her hands over mouth and let out frustrated sigh. Natsu was the one she forgot about. How could she have been so stupid? He was her partner and best friend. Normally, they would have gone to the guild together, but today he hadn't shown up at her door – or rather her window.

"Have you seen him today, Gray?" Gray shrugged at her question, probably not in the mood to talk about his rival (more like his best friend). "At home, I guess?" Lucy thanked him, not really knowing what for, but sprinted towards the exit of the guildhall.

"There is something off with Natsu lately, Gray-sama," Juvia said. Gray entwined their fingers together, what made her blush madly. "How so?" Gray asked, somehow curiously now. "Juvia heard him talk to Happy, said something about feeling weird when he is around Lucy, if you get what Juvia means," Juvia said while giggling. "So, you're saying he thinks he is allergic to Lucy. That's not even possible. Gosh, he can be so stupid sometimes!" _You're the one to talk, Gray-sama_, Juvia thought_, but Juvia loves everything about you, dear prince. _That brought the Water Mage back to her daydream, while still holding Gray-sama's hand – like any other (as in the last year, because that is how long they have been dating) day in Magnolia.

Meanwhile, Lucy was running – she had absolutely no idea why she was actually _running _– to Natsu's house. Her thoughts were clouded, her heart was beating rapidly and her palms were sweating. What was this feeling? She couldn't comprehend it. Lucy only knew she felt guilty she forgot about her best friend. Perhaps he was ill and there was only Happy who could tend him – picture this: Happy in a nurse outfit while feeding the Fire Dragonslayer some cool chicken soup. Natsu would choke and while trying to save himself, he would spit out some fire – unconsciously - and burn the whole place down. No, Lucy wasn't going to let that happen – this wasn't like any other ordinary day in Magnolia.

The intelligent wizard reached the forest home a good ten minutes later and prepared herself for the worst. _At least the walls were still standing_, she thought to herself. Lucy knocked a few times, but there was no respond. She yelled his name, but there was still no respond. Lucy was getting frustrated because she knew he could her with his sensitive hearing and she knew he was at home. Where else could he be? Perhaps shopping with Lisanna or perhaps on a solo mission with Happy? That couldn't be it. Natsu always asks Lucy to tag along – she is his partner after all, he always says.

So, when she started screaming is name in agony – literally – and attempted to burst through the door with her famous Lucy Kick, Lucy was not aware a certain Dragon Slayer was watching her from a few good meters away, a goofy grin playing on his lips.

After a while she became tired of kicking and screaming and a thought came into her mind. Lucy was a _mage _for god's sake. She could use her spirits to break the door. Lucy was halfway through summoning Loke, when a firm grip was placed on her wrist – poor Loke was now cursing the person who stopped her, oh how he wanted to be with Lucy right now. The blonde's eyes looked up to the face of the Fire Dragon Slayer and was slightly surprised. "You're pretty cute when you're angry, you know?" Natsu showed Lucy his lopsided grin. Lucy shook her head slightly and answered his grin with her own well-known smile. "I know. You love to see me that way, don't you?"

Suddenly, Natsu's lopsided grin faded and he took a step back, looking a bit troubled. Lucy's own smile faded too and a worried look was replaced in her eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy said, while trying to close the gap between the two again. "Stop this nonsense. Why do you flirt with me lately? It's getting on my nerves. You're making me feel weird!"

For a split-second Lucy was taken aback by his remark, but recovered quickly. Over the years she had known Natsu, he was always too dense to pick up her flirting techniques, so that was why she didn't see any harm to tease him a bit. It wasn't like he could understand it anyway. Sure, she was somehow disappointed that he never really showed any interest in her, but she got to live with it and that was fine. It wasn't that she thought the boy was stupid. He knew what boobies were – breasts in a more formal word – and she knew he found hers very large, but he never showed interest into seeing her that way. In the first year she got to know him, she would get embarrassed every time he would sneak in when she was just in a towel. But somehow he shrugged it off apparently, because she had never seen him entangled while being in her present. Perhaps he was used to all the revealing clothes the female mages wore in the guild. Lucy knew also that Lisanna had kissed him one time to find out her feelings for him – it never worked out anyway – and that Natsu had liked it _very _much because of the raging hormones – he had told her that. Another thing she knew is that the 21-year-old boy was more experienced than people thought – he had told her that also, not in details of course.

But never, _ever, _had Natsu responded to _her_ like the way he has now. They were friends, nothing more.

"Have you had any feelings towards a girl, Natsu?" Lucy asked and she saw Natsu was getting frustrated. "Of course I have. I feel my raging hormones all over the place when I look at you," Natsu blurted out, obviously a bit embarrassed as he blushed. Bursting out in laughter, Lucy cupped Natsu's cheeks and made him look her in the eye. "My dear, darling baby, I think we have finally reached the stage to something more than friends."

Instead of looking surprised – like she would have guessed – he smiled deviously and cupped _her _cheeks in _his _hands. Startled, Lucy let go of him and tried to take a step back, but Natsu had a firm grip on her cheeks. "Let's play a game, shall we? You will pay for making me feel weird. Now it's your turn!"

With that, Natsu crashed his lips down on hers, making Lucy feel _weird _– so will the future look like on an ordinary day in Magnolia.

_THE END._


End file.
